Cure Blossom
|-|Tsubomi Hanasaki= |-|Cure Blossom= |-|Super Silhouette= Summary Tsubomi Hanasaki (花咲 つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi) is the main protagonist of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She's a shy and timid girl who loves flowers, often worries alot, and extremely hesitant in making decisions for herself or others. Moving in with her grandmother and transferring to another school, she encountered two fairies and was confronted by a member of Desert Apostle who turned her new friend, Erika, into a monster. Her will to save Erika enable her to transform into Cure Blossom. Due to her frighten nature and struggle in wielding her newfound powers, Tsubomi finds it difficult to fight as a Pretty Cure at first but she has progressively improved over the course of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Tsubomi Hanasaki, Cure Blossom Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with Heart Seeds, Flight, Accelerated Development | All previous abilities, Summoning, can fuse with her team to transform into a giant figure | Same as before plus Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought a Desert Devil and defeated it along with the other Cures) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before), likely Planet level (Contended with Baron Salamander and eventually defeated him) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement and flight speed (Traveled from Earth’s atmosphere to Castle Planet, a palace floating nearby Earth, in a short amount of time. Capable of traversing through space) with FTL reactions (Comparable to Cure Marine, who reacted and shielded Cure Blossom before a flash of light reached her) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Capable of pushing and lifting building-sized monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked solid hits from the Desert Devil) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was completely unaffected by Dune’s bloodlusted attacks), likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy and flower-based attacks Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Tsubomi Heart Perfume.jpg|Heart Perfume File:Heart Seed (Blossom).jpg|Heart Seeds File:Blossom Tact.jpg|Blossom Tact File:Heartcatch Mirage.jpg|Heartcatch Mirage *'Heart Perfume:'Tsubomi's transformation item. A magical perfume bottle that allows Tsubomi to transform into Cure Blossom. *'Heart Seeds:'Magical items that are the source of Tsubomi's power. She uses them to power up her Heart Perfume and to transform into Cure Blossom. The Heart Seeds also amplify powers, such as the red Heart Seed and white Heart Seed. *'Flower Tact:'A magical weapon that Cure Blossom uses. It allows her to gather the power of flowers and use the attacks Pink Forte Wave, Floral Power Fortissimo, and 'Shining Fortissimo''. *'Heartcatch Mirage:'A magical weapon that takes the form of a jewelry box. It allows Cure Blossom to achieve the power of the Super Silhouette. Intelligence: Above Average (Performs well in her academic studies) Weaknesses: Taking a great deal of damage will make her lose her transformation. Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Tsubomi Hanasaki= File:Precure Open My Heart (Tsubomi).gif|Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! File:Cure Blossom.gif| The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom! Transform: Tsubomi uses the power of her fairy companion Chypre along with the Heart Seeds and Heart Perfume to transform into the legendary warrior, Cure Blossom. *'Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!:'Tsubomi uses the power of her Heart Perfume and Chypre to summon her Heart Seed. It's then inserted into the Heart Perfume as Tsubomi says the phrase, Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!. She then transforms into Cure Blossom. |-|Cure Blossom= File:Precure Pink Forte Wave.gif|Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave! File:Blossom Shower.gif|Blossom Shower File:Speed Up!.gif|Speed Up! File:Blossom Butt Punch.gif|Blossom Butt Punch! File:Blossom Flower Storm.gif|Blossom Flower Storm! File:Precure Floral Power Fortissimo (Blossom & Marine).gif|Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo! File:Blossom Impact.gif|Blossom Impact! File:Blossom Double Impact.gif|Blossom Double Impact! File:Blossom Screw Punch.gif|Blossom Screw Punch! File:Blossom Full Punch.gif|Blossom Full Punch! File:Precure Shining Fortissimo.gif|Pretty Cure Shining Fortissimo! File:Blossom Shoot.gif|Blossom Shoot! *'Pink Forte Wave:' Using her Flower Tact, Blossom launches a budding flower several times her size at her target. After the flower hits, she rotates her tact in order to make the flower sprout and release a burst of energy within the target. This move attacks enemies and rejuvenates allies. *'Blossom Shower:' Blossom summons a ring of flowers around her and then blows them towards her enemies. *'Speed Up!:' Cure Blossom uses the holy power of the Heart Seeds to temporarily increase her speed. *'Blossom Butt Punch:' Cure Blossom rushes and rams into the opponent with her rear. *'Blossom Flower Storm:' Cure Blossom spins very fast and turns into a pink tornado with pink petals surrounding it. *'Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo:' An attack usually performed with Cure Marine. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine gather the power of flowers and charge themselves with energy, in which they fly toward their opponent at full speed. *'Blossom Impact:' Cure Blossom gathers a ball of pink energy in her hand and hits the target directly with it, causing it to explode upon impact. *'Blossom Double Impact:' A stronger variation of the Blossom Impact attack. She creates a ball of pink energy on both hands and hits the enemy with both of them. *'Blossom Screw Punch:' Cure Blossom thrusts her fist forward and then releases a stream of pink flower energy towards the opponent. *'Blossom Full Punch:' After amplified with a Heart Seed, Cure Blossom performs a full body tackle. *'Pretty Cure Shining Fortissimo:'A group attack with her teammates Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine perform the Floral Power Fortissimo while Cure Sunshine performs the Golden Forte Burst. The former two then fly into Cure Sunshine's field of flower energy, in which envelopes Cure Blossom and Cure Marine in a golden color, amplifying their power. The two then charge at the opponent at full speed. *'Blossom Shoot:' Cure Blossom unleashes a barrage of pink energy bullets from her hands. |-|Super Silhouette= File:Super Silhouette (Blossom).gif| File:Precure Heartcatch Orchestra.gif|Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra *'Super Silhouette:' An upgraded form for Cure Blossom. Using the power of the Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed, she gains a new and stronger form the Super Silhouette. *'Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra:' A group attack with her teammates Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Moonlight. In their Super Silhouette forms, they summon a giant maiden in a white dress, who the four command to perform a massive punch. Key: Base | Super Silhouette | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (This is Base Cure Blossom versus Post-Training Saitama) Inconclusive Matches: Homura Kamishiro (Ultimate Antihero) Homura's profile (Both were high 6-A and speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2